


Our Left Flank

by HoodieHeda



Series: A little privacy [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieHeda/pseuds/HoodieHeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa said it was something about their left flank being exposed to the enemy. Or something. Clarke kinda forgot when - you know - the kissing started. Indra will be all too happy to remind her though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Left Flank

Lexa frowned as she studied the map once more during the brief break from battle planning. Indra was correct, they _had_ allowed their left flank to become exposed as they moved further into ice clan territory, but General Kane of the Sky was insistent it could be fixed by sending a small team of Sky warriors to catch the ice army in a valley.

While the alliance of the 12 clans had held throughout the battle against Mt Weather, the Ice Clan had split soon afterwards; calling for blood in return for the death of Quint. Lexa had lost too much to the Ice nation already; she did not intend to lose more.

“Hey, I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Lexa looked up to see Clarke step out of the glaring sun and into the shade of the tent. Her hair was damp and beginning to curl a little, indicators that she’d recently taken a swim.

“Of course not, you’re a commander as well Clarke; it is as much your right to be here as it is mine.” Lexa responded, her lips quirking slightly as she spoke. She waved her hand towards the table, inviting Clarke to join her.

Clarke laughed lowly as she reached the table and bumped Lexa’s hips with her own, “Well, _yeah_ , but Indra still scares me a little, Commander or not.” Clarke’s nose scrunched as she spoke, and Lexa looked on fondly as she peered at the map.

“I’m sure she’ll be delighted to hear this, I shall let her know when she returns.” Lexa teased as she prodded Clarke’s side, dodging an retaliatory swat aimed at her shoulder, “attacking a Commander now Clarke of the Sky? Someone’s feeling bold. Tell me, would you try that with Indra?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, swatting at Lexa again, “Don’t start with that ‘Commander’ business again. Remind me, who was sat on the throne this morning?”

Lexa caught her hand as it poked her shoulder and lifted it up to her lips, “have you forgotten already? Clearly, the memory of the Sky People leaves a little to be desired.” She gently kissed Clarke’s hand as she raised her eyes to meet Clarke’s, “do you need to be reminded?”

Clarke suppressed a shiver but maintained eye contact with Lexa, “no, I think the black paint you left smudged all over the inside of my thighs reminded just about everyone, thanks.”

Lexa looked entirely too pleased at this development, her eyes sparkling as she eyed Clarke’s legs, “did a lot of people see? I can’t help but notice it’s no longer there, is that why you went for a swim?”

Clarke shook her head at the poorly disguised possessiveness present in her voice. She really shouldn’t find it attractive.

“Thankfully, only Octavia noticed. Unfortunately, _Octavia_ noticed. I threatened her with a 2am shift if she didn’t let up but I think the smug grin will be there for weeks. And no, I took a swim because I spent a few hours helping out in medical and that place smells only slightly better than the stables in this heat.”

Lexa lowered her face to Clarke’s neck and sniffed exaggeratedly, “ah, yes, I can’t believe I didn’t realise sooner. You never answered my question, would you be this _disrespectful_ with Indra?”

Clarke’s jaw dropped and she shoved Lexa’s shoulder, huffing when Lexa just pulled her closer, “I do _not_ smell. Have you ever smelled yourself after a battle?”

Lexa just smiled and rested her forehead against Clarke’s as the other girl backed her against the table with her hips, “you never seem to complain Clarke, in fact, it’s almost as if you _like_ how I smell after a battle… And you still haven’t answered my question.”

Clarke shrugged, “maybe I like it, doesn’t make you less fragrant. To answer your question; no, I wouldn’t act like this with Indra.”

Lexa bit her lip and tilted her head down towards Clarke’s mouth, stopping centimetres away, “and that it because…”

“Because I’m not _fucking,_ Indra.”

Lexa smiled widely, as she did whenever Clarke swore, “No you’re not…” she murmured against Clarke’s lips as she bent her head to kiss her.

Clarke sighed against her mouth before pushing forwards, pinning Lexa more securely against the table and biting down softly on Lexa’s bottom lip. Lexa gasped into her mouth and pulled her closer, letting her hands settle on Clarke’s waist and she brushed her tongue against Clarke’s top lip. They broke apart, and Clarke was already brushing kisses down Lexa’s neck when they heard a voice  from the entrance of the tent.

“Heda, we’re ready to begin once more. Before we do, I urge you to ignore that Sky man Kane, he clearly-“ Indra stopped abruptly as she saw the two other occupants of the room, “my apologies Heda, I was not aware you had… company.”

Clarke bit her lip and stepped away from Lexa, who smiled at her and turned to address Indra, “no need to apologise Indra, I was simply explaining our current predicament to Clarke. Her input may prove invaluable.”

Indra hid her smirk as she eyed a somewhat sheepish Clarke and her Heda, who was poorly disguising her frustration at the interruption and had closed her eyes, “I see, I look forward to her suggestions, Kane was growing tiresome.”

Lexa opened her eyes and nodded at her general. She turned to Clarke who seemed torn between staying and bolting out of the tent. “Stay, Clarke, it would be an honour to have your counsel.”

Clarke groaned internally. Indra wasn’t as subtle as she thought, and she suspected the meeting would be uncomfortable, to say the least. Still, Lexa had asked her to stay, and it was probably a good idea that she was kept in the loop as to any on going fighting. She liked knowing her friends were safe. It also meant her girlfriend couldn’t leave unexpectedly in the middle of the night to go off and play hero.

“Sure, I’ll stick around, what's the problem?”

Indra walked up to the table, “I thought Heda had updated you on the situation?”

Clarke searched for an excuse that wasn’t “it’s hard to think battle tactics when the Commander has her tongue halfway down my throat” when Lexa, mercifully, interrupted,

“I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt for her to hear it again, am I correct, Indra?”

Indra smirked as the rest of the generals entered the room, thinking she could identify just a hint of red staining her Commander’s cheeks. Heda had always said love is weakness, but Indra had seen Lexa grow from Anya’s second, to a capable Commander, to a broken warrior after Costia. While acting on emotions alone in her position may be ill-advised, Lexa had only become a stronger leader with the sky-princess by her side.

As long as that continued, she had no complaints about the golden haired girl.

As the generals gathered around the table, Lexa stroked the skin showing above Clarke’s shorts briefly before addressing the room, “as I’m sure you have noticed, Clarke of the sky people has honoured us with our presence-“

She ignored the solid nudge in her side as Clarke elbowed her, and continued, “-and I’m sure you’ll agree, this can only aid us. Now, Kane, I believe you felt you had an important point to make.”

Kane nodded, “yes, Commander, now if we simply send a team of my-“ Clarke narrowed her eyes, “- _our_ forces, with guns, we can funnel their force into the valley. If we positioned gunners at the top and ask Raven to make some mines, we could easily remove the threat towards our left.”

Clarke watched as Lexa nodded and glanced over the map once more and as Indra quickly grew irritated, “You believe they won’t have scouts to look out for exactly that threat? No, we must use the cover of the forest, we _trigonakru_ are well versed-“

“What if we did both?”

Indra was startled out of glaring at Kane when Clarke spoke. She began speaking once again but Lexa held up her hand, “Clarke, please continue.”

Clarke stepped up to the table, “If we use Indra’s _trigonakru_ in the forest around the middle section of the battlefield, they could sweep forwards and left, forcing the Ice People to either move into the valley towards our guns, or retreat, to be met by Indra’s warriors.”

Lexa smiled, ‘Indra, Kane, is this plan to your standards?”

Kane smiled at Lexa while Indra simply nodded. Lexa tilted her head, “good, then this meeting is over, Inna?”

The leader of the sand clan, a towering woman with short, harshly cut hair looked over as Lexa addressed her, “get word to your warriors that aid is on its way.”

Inna bowed deeply before leaving the tent, closely followed by the other generals, including Indra and Kane.

Lexa sighed, “now, I am needed in TonDC. I would ask you to accompany me but I fear if we both leave, Kane and Indra may slit each other’s throats. You should find Raven, discuss those mines Kane mentioned.”

“Is that an order Commander?”

Lexa smiled as she followed Clarke out of the tent, "do you want it to be?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second part, written mainly because the first part got such an unbelievably great response - thank you so much for that, by the way. Also I'm terrified for the finale because so many of my faves could die. If you want to share my despair come say hi on tumblr, I'm under the same name as on here; SippyCupCarmilla  
> trigonakru - tree warriors (basically Indra's warriors)


End file.
